The aims of the studies described in this proposal are twofold: (1) To identify at a molecular level the elements that control the differential degree of expression of the HCMV genome in different abortively infected cells; (2) to clarify some of the processes which lead to the stimulation of cellular macromolecular synthesis after infection with HCMV and identify the virus functions which play a role in these processes. Specifically we will study: I. The transcription of the HCMV genome and the mRNA accumulation in productively and different abortively infected cells. II. The translational controls exerted on HCMV mRNAs in productively and different abortively infected cells. III. The effects of HCMV infection on the transcription of different cellular genes. IV. The identification of the DNA binding proteins specified by HCMV V. The isolation of ts mutants defective in various DNA binding and immediate-early proteins.